Suasana Pagi Hari
by Rubianto
Summary: Karena keluarga tak akan ada batas waktu. Keluarga adalah hal yang kekal. Sesuatu yang abadi. Rate sedikit menjerumus ke dalam M, namun masih kategori Rate T. #NHFD6 #family #eternal.


_**#NHFD6 #family #eternal**_

**Suasana Pagi Hari**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Suasana Pagi Hari © Rubianto

* * *

**~oOo~**

Suara burung berbunyi nyaring menyambut datangnya sang mentari di pagi yang cerah ini berusaha untuk membangunkan setiap insan manusia yang masih nyaman terlelap di atas ranjang empuknya supaya tidak melewatkan momen terindah yang tercetak jelas pada saat pagi hari seperti ini. Namun persepsi itu mungkin sangat berbeda jauh dengan manusia satu ini.

"Tou-chan, Tou-chan, Tou-chan. Cepat lah bangun~, mentari sudah meninggi~."

Nada yang sangat tidak jelas itu di lantunkan dengan sangat percaya dirinya oleh seorang bocah berumur sekitar 12 tahunan yang menaiki punggung ayahnya untuk membangunkan sosok pahlawan yang hampir mirip dengannya di ranjang empuk berukuran king size tersebut.

Bukan hanya dengan lagu bocah itu membangunkan ayahnya, melainkan dengan pukulan tangan kecilnya yang mencoba memberikan rasa sakit pada punggung ayahnya. Namun sayang beribu sayang pukulan itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada sang beruang yang sedang tidur, melainkan rasa nyaman yang hadir dalam pukulan tangan kecil itu.

Merasa perbuatannya itu sia-sia, akhirnya bocah itu keluar dan berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Ka-chan, Tou-chan gak bangun-bangun."

Bocah blonde yang sudah keluar itu membuat suatu ulasan senyum terkembang sangat lebar. Mungkin itu bukanlah suatu senyuman, melainkan suatu seringai rubah yang sangat menakutkan. Tak lama setelah seringaian itu berkembang, datang lah sosok anak perempuan manis dengan cepat lari menuju tempar tidur King Size milik orang tua nya. Tentu saja berusah untuk mebangunkan ayah tercinta nya.

Masih sama cara yang di lakukan oleh anak perempuan ini, menaiki punggun lebar ayah nya, namun kali ini anak perempuan ini tidak memukuli ayahnya.

"Tou-chan, ba-bangun." Suara kecil itu terdengar sangat lembut dan juga gugup. "Sa-sarapan sudah si-siap, Tou-chan."

Dengan gaya konyol khas sosok pria blonde ini, segera ia membalikkan badannya dan menangkap putri kesayangan tersebut. Sekarang posisi mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Putri kecil manis itu masih berada di atas ayahnya, namun kali ini bukan duduk di punggu lebar ayahnya. Melainkan di dada bidang nan kekar ayahnya.

"Tou-chan su-sudah bangun?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk semangat sembari mata yang masih setia tertutupi kelopaknya.

"Ja-jadi, kita sarapan bersama. Tou-chan, Hima, Ka-chan dan Nii-chan."

Pria itu mengangguk kembali tanda setuju.

"Ba-baiklah, Hima tunggu di meja makan."

Anak perempuan yang tadi menyebutkan namanya itu segera turun dari dada bidang ayahnya. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti sesaat tangan kekar sang ayah menghalangi jalan turunnya dari dada bidang sang ayah blondenya. Merasa ada yang ganjal, ia berusaha untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang ayahnya pikirkan.

"Tou-chan akan bangun jika Ka-chan yang membangunkannya."

Namun sebelum pertanyaan itu berbunyi, suara barithon lah yang menghalangi jalan keluar suara kecil nan lembutnya. Seperti tau akan apa yang ia ingin katakan, ayahnya sudah memberi jawaban yang sangat pasti.

Berpikir keras dan berusaha untuk mencerna setiap ucapan dari sang ayah, akhirnya anak kecil itu atau Hima langsung turun dari dada bidang ayahnya. Tentu saja kali ini tidak ada tangan kekar yang menghalangi.

Anak itu keluar dengan cara berlari dengan langkahnya yang kecil. Sedangkan sang pria masih berada di atas ranjang besar miliknya memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan dia lakukan bersama isterinya nanti.

Pikiran mesum menjalar di otak pria blonde itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia memikirkan jika isterinya datang dan berusaha membangunkannya, ia langsung menarik jatuh isterinya ke atas ranjang dan tepat disamping tubuh kekarnya. Dan setelah itu dia akan melahap isterinya sebagai sarapan yang sangat istimewa bagi dirinya sendiri. Dasar mesum.

Mesum? Menurut dia itu bukanlah hal yang mesum. Wajar saja dia membayangkan hal seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, dirinya sudah tidak di layani isterinya dalam hal 'itu' dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama. Hampir sekitar satu bulan lebih. Bahkan pekerjaan dia sebagai Hokage saja tidak dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Wah, wah, wah. Mungkin saat ini hawa nafsunya sudah sangat tinggi, bahkan ada saran dari si rambut Nanas jika Naruto menyewa saja wanita di Konoha untuk memenuhi hasratnya, dari pada dia menjadi gila. Tentu saja itu sangat tidak elit bagi dirinya yang saat ini bergelar Hokage. Sungguh tidak pantas. Dan setelah Shikamaru berkata seperti Naruto langsung saja melempar botol sake yang sudah kosong tanpa ada isinya.

Itu adalah bahan bercandaan yan sungguh tidak lucu. Untung saja Shikamaru tidak di bunuh oleh Naruto. Untung saja, ya.

Tanpa disadari oleh pria itu, sang isterinya saat ini sudah berada di sampingnya sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang miliknya berdua. Namun karena pikiran mesumnya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran sarapan yang sudah menanti di sampingnya. Sang isteri hanya tersenyum lembut melihat suaminya tersenyum tidak jelas namun dapat membuat hatinya merasa hangat saat melihatnya. Tapi jika saja wanita itu tau jika suaminya membayangkan hal mesum, tentu saja dia akan pergi dari tempat itu. Ya, you know what i mind.

Dengan lembut wanita itu menyentuhkan tangannya di kedua pipi yang masing-masing memiliki 3 goresan seperti kumis kucing tersebut.

"Naruto-kun"

Panggilan itu membuat hati pria yang di panggil Naruto itu terasa hangat. Sungguh hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"Ayo bangun dan sarapan bersama anak-anak."

Wah, dia sangat bahagia mendengar suara isterinya. Sangat menggoda. Apa lagi saat isterinya mendesah menyebutkan namanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh sang pria, wajahnya kini sedang berwana merah merona membayangkan hal mesum. Tapi, sang wanita tak tau mengapa wajah suaminya menjadi merah seperti itu. Yang dia lakukan saat ini memegang wajah suaminya dengan sedikit mencubit pelah pipi suaminya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto-kun..." suara lembut itu membuat Naruto serasa melayang di udara tanpa gravitasi. "...anak-anak sudah menunggu disana. Apakah kau akan menghancurkan momen saat ini?"

Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Bukan karena tidak peduli, melainkan ia memikirkan bahwa rencana bodohnya itu pasti akan membuat momen indah saat ini akan hamcur lebur. Benar, akan hancur bila dia tidak mau beranjak sedikit pun dari ranjang king size-nya tersebut. Ternyata pemikirannya tidak lebih dewasa ketimbang sang isteri.

"Sebelum bangun..." suara itu terdengar parau. "...ucapan selamat pagi pun kau tidak berikan pada ku."

Naruto beebicara seperti itu seolah dia sedang mengigau.

"Ucapan selamat pagi?" Hinata merasa bingung dengan perkataan pangerannya tersebut.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar penuturan polos isterinya.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak mau di bilang seorang pembohong oleh anakmu sendiri bukan? Maka dari itu cepat lah bangun."

Tak ada gerakan lagi. Mungkin Hinata harus bekerja lebih keras kembali untuk membangunkan suaminya ini.

"Naru-..."

"Cium aku."

Seketika ucapan lembut itu terpotong oleh suara yang parau, seakan itu adalah sebuah perintah yang tak boleh di ingkari.

Mendadak jantung Hinata serasa melompat keluar. Dentuman yang sudah tak beraturan, aliran darah yang sangat cepat dan kini ia rasakan seluruh permukaan wajahnya terasa sangat panas. 'Oh ayolah, dia kan suamimu Hinata, kenapa harus ada rasa grogi lagi? Ingat, 2 anak.'

Naruto sudah mempersiapkan cara lain jikalau isterinya tidak mau memberi ucapan selamat pagi itu. Namun yang di dapatkan oleh pria itu adalah tanda persetujuan dari sang isteri dengan tanda anggukan kepala. Kali ini jantungnya yang serasa melompat keluar. 'Kenapa dia jadi agresif ya?'

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung saja menciun bibir Naruto dan dengan cepat memisahkan pertemuan bibir mereka. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini sungguh di buat tercengang akibat meningkatnya agresifitas dari sang isteri.

Hinata telah melakukan apa yang sudah ia suruh. Namun rasa jahil terhadap isterinya tak berkurang sedikit pun. Akhirnya Naruto mempunyai cara jahil yang lain.

Setelah ciuman selesai, Naruto tetap tak bangun dari pembaringannya.

Hinata yang melihat itu tak tau lagi harus apa. Dengan wajah yang sangat merona, ia ingin marah namun tidak baik, apalagi dia seorang isteri Hokage. Yasudahlah, kalau begitu mungkin saat ini keluarga kecilnya memang tak akan dapat berkumpul dalam waktu dekat. Ya karena kesibukan suaminya sebagai pemimpin desa.

Lagi pula tak terlalu buruk bukan jika sarapan pagi hari tanpa sang sua...

Tiba-tiba ada suara seperti menghilangnya bunshin dan muncul kepulan asap di dalam kamar. Otomatis Hinata langsung berdiri dari kasur dan melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur itu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kepulan asap itu menghilang dan yang tadi dia atas kasurnya ada tubuh sang suami tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh sebuah guling putih.

Hinata yang mulai menyadari jika ia di jahili oleh suaminya hanya tersenyum ringan mengetahui tingkah jahil suaminya.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa?"

Karena sibuk memikirkan tingkah jahil dari suaminya, mendengar suara barithon dari arah dapur membuat dirinya terkejut. Sesegera ia merapikan tempat tidurnya dan pakaiannya yang tadi sedikit kusut akibat berciuman singkat dengan suaminya.

"Iya."

Setelah melihat pekerjaannya rapi, langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar miliknya itu dan segera menuju dapur dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Sesampainya di dapur Hinata melihat wajah yang sangat gembira tergambar jelas di masing-masing wajah anaknya dan suaminya. Mendengar sebuah cerita seru yang disampaikan oleh sosok pria tampan yang saat ini tengah menjadi sebagai seseorang yang sangat kuat di desa mereka, Hokage.

"Benarkah?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat." Pria dengan rambut berwarna sama pirang menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu.

"A-apakah Tou-chan bisa mengalahkannya?" Kali ini anak perempuan yang berambut sama dengannya memberikan pertanyaan itu.

Pria itu tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja. Bahkan pertarungan Tou-chan dengannya membuat bekas luka yang sangat hebat." Ada nada sombong di dalam kalimat itu.

Kedua anak itu menampakkan wajah yang sangat gembira dengan mata yang berbinar dan mulut kecil mereka terbuka akan ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

Dengan senyum ringan Naruto kembali ingin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kalian ingin tahu bekas luka itu?"

Anggukan serempak mewarnai kejadian di meja makan itu. Sosok cantik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mengamati dengan seksama apa kelanjutan cerita yang dibuat oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Bekas luka itu ada di..." dengan menekan suaranya agar terdengar lebih serius berhasil membuat rasa ingin tahu kedua anaknya semakin memuncak. Dan kemudian Naruto menunjuk isterinya yang sedang menunggunya. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu bingung. "...di sana telah berdiri Ka-chan kalian yang menunggu sarapan di pagi hari yang cerah ini."

Langsung saja semua yang ada di ruangan itu jatuh ke laintai kayu yang sangat mengkilap.

"Ayo kita makan." Naruto berteriak tidak jelas di ruangan itu.

Hinata yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya langsung memberikan respon posotif dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. "Benar, kita semua sudah berkumpul. Jadi langsung saja kita makan."

Hinata duduk tepat di samping suaminya. Namun tidak dengan kedua anaknya. Mereka berdua sesang berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

Anak blonde itu pun angkat bicara. "Hampir saja kami percaya." Di dukung anggukan oleh adiknya. "Namun Tou-chan membuat rasa itu pergi kembali."

Kedua orang yang menjadi orang tua nya itu pun hanya tertegun mendengar penuturan anak tertuanya. Namun segera Hinata menghampiri mereka semua.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyantap makan ini." Hinata pun susah duduk di samping tepat suaminya. "Keburu dingin ramen ini."

Boruto dan Himawari tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Selamat makan."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung saja mencegah tangan anaknya yang memegang sumpit. "Tidak semudah itu. Kita harus berdoa dahulu. Kau mengerti?"

Boruto menatap bosan ayahnya itu. "Baiklah."

Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung saja tertawa. Tertawa lepas tanpa ada beban yang sedang mereka tanggung. Dan mungkin saja mereka memang tak ada beban.

Dunia ini begitu indah tatkala kita menikmatinya bersama keluarga. Seperti tak ada hal indah berkumpul bersama keluarga. Itu memang benar.

Jadi hargailah semua yang telah engkau dapatkan. Jangan pernah mengeluh jika sedang meresa kesusahan atau mendapatkan beban. Sesungguhnya Tuhan telah menentukan takdir seseorang sebaik mungkin. Jika menurut kita tak baik, maka Tuhan mempunyai jawaban di antara ketidakbaikan itu. Dan lagi pula takdir Tuhan juga dapat berubah jika kita berusaha untuk yang lebih baik bagi kita dan bagi-Nya, bukan?

Karena keluarga tak akan ada batas waktu. Keluarga adalah hal yang kekal. Sesuatu yang abadi.

_**Happy Ending**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Jeng-jeng. NaruHina Fluffy Day ke-6. Hanya satu chapter aje. Gak usah banyak-banyak, nanti gak habis. (Dasar author tidak jelas).

Mohon maap ye kalo ada typoo (s). Karena fic ini tak akan mendekati kesempurnaan tanpa ada masukan dari para reader. Jadi mohon masukan dan jika ada typoo bisa tulis di kolom review. Agar fic ini mencapai kata hampir sempurna.

_**Repost, karena ada kata yang menyebabkan fic ini hancur.**_

Akhir kata di fic ini, terima kasih.

* * *

**10 April 2015**

**Author**

_**Rubianto**_


End file.
